


Wolf in the Cage

by AmethystClearwater



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Homeworld (Steven Universe), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jasper Redemption, Kinda..., No Beta, Steven is a diamond, We Die Like Men, anger issues, bamf Steven universe, fight me, new powers, one of the most powerful gems of all, pink steven, yes he’s op
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystClearwater/pseuds/AmethystClearwater
Summary: Steven is finally able to enjoy after happily ever after.But with a loss of direction and the surfacing of these strange new powers, not everything is peaceful for him.Something in him is growing. Something primal, like pure instinct.It might just consume him.It might be just what he needs.
Relationships: Amethyst & Steven Universe, Blue Diamond & Steven Universe & White Diamond & Yellow Diamond, Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Garnet & Steven Universe, Lars Barriga & Steven Universe, Pearl & Steven Universe, Steven universe & jasper (Steven universe), pink pearl & Steven universe, saddie & lars (Steven universe)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	1. A spark

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo omg I am so happy to have pushed this brain child out. I love the new pink rags steven, really gets my creativity going! (I knew that inspiration spell was worth a shot!) anyways, please let me know how you like it, and if there are any questions. Hopefully I will be able to post frequently but also... exams are an ever looming presence, slowly crushing my will...
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies ;3

There are two wolves who live inside us. A good, kind wolf, and a feral wolf driven by selfishness and lust. 

The wolf that grows is the wolf we feed. 

The wolf that dies is the one who starves. 

But wolves never allow members of their pact to go hungry…

<><><>

“Is that all you’ve got!?” 

Jasper sped head first at Steven, a vicious grin spread across her face. Craters litter the area, debree making it look like a war zone. 

Steven matched her grin, all teeth. His pink glow flared even brighter in anticipation. 

“That was just the appetizer!” He caught her helmet right in his hands, shock riddling her face. “Now here’s the main course!” Steven three her up into the air as far as he could, jumping to follow after her. Materialising a shield for him to push off of, he bubble shielded his feet and slammed a kick straight into her back, sending her flying back into the earth. 

‘Well, what’s one more crater?’ He thought, floating safely down next to the new damage. Jasper emerged from the hole soon after, a chuckle on her lips. 

“Not bad, runt. But you’re starting to form a pattern.” She dusted herself off and scruffed up Stevens hair roughly, getting a half-hearted grumble in response. “You need to be more spontaneous. Think of different finishing moves. You have good stamina, so wearing out your opponent is good, but won’t always work.” 

He committed her words to memory, already making plans to practice with Connie later as well. Maybe he could even get Garbet to-

“And quit spacing out!” Jasper smacked him to hard upside the head he almost lost his balance. 

Rubbing the spot, he shot her a glare. “Yeah yeah. I was just thinking! Besides, we’re not fighting right now.” She narrowed her eyes, unimpressed. 

“We are always fighting! Expect the unexpected! Even if you think you’re safe, there will always be someone trying to crush you into the dirt!” 

The pink gem smirked, eyes a brilliant magenta. “So, that mean we’re going for round two?”

She didn’t bother with a response. He knew the answer. 

<><><>

The sun had set, and stars peaked out from the inky matter that was the universe. 

Some nights, like this one, Steven liked to lay in the glass room and remember what it was like to travel up there. He liked to think that maybe he could see homeworld, even though it was virtually impossible. 

It had been a while since he’d seen the diamonds. Not since delivering Spinel to them, when they had decided to… ugh, move in with him. How they thought the would manage that, he could only ponder. 

He thought about going to see them, to check how things were going. He could just call, but White always ended up lamenting how far he was and ‘oh Steven we just miss you so much! Can’t you come visit us? Just for a few decades? Please!?’ 

No way was he dealing with that. He could pack an overnight bag and stay one day at most, but then it would be Wednesday and he always saved Wednesday for Connie, safety of the universe allowing. 

They were going to do some weapons training, then some fusion combat with Garnet, like he’d hoped. He wanted to show them some of the cool new stuff he could do. He’d been learning a lot with Jasper! 

It had taken some convincing, but once she realised she could now fight Steven whenever she wanted, she was all for the idea. 

Jasper was rough around the edges and very bitter, like fresh coffee that had brewed for a week. 

But Steven believed there was something to the training lessons she had been giving him. Maybe she didn’t see him as an equal, but him being her pupil was a start. 

As long as none of the other found out… 

“Man, that would just freak them out.” 

“Freak who out?” 

Steven jumped and whipped him head around. Pink pearl stood at the top of the stairs, a placating smile softening her features. 

She looked shy, but not afraid. After the incident at the reef, he was worried, but it seems she doesn’t see him as her.

‘That fucking monster who tormented so many innocent gems, throwing tantrums and starting wars that she couldn’t even finish, leaving him with a fine mess of things-

“Oh, hey Volley. Wanna come sit?”

He motioned for the spot next to him. She complied, keeping a comfortable distance. Steven swallowed down the sudden burst of rage before it could manifest itself. No point in transfixing the pearl even further with his newfound uncontrollable power. 

They gazed up at the night sky, enjoying the silence, getting lost in thought. 

“Are you hiding something from your friends, Steven?” 

Her tone wasn’t accusing, merely inquisitive and open. He always had this strange pull to just… talk to her. Tell her hints he normally wouldn’t tell anyone. 

“I’ve been training in secret. With a jasper.”

“Ah, yes. Jaspers are made to be very proficient in combat. A good choice for a teacher.”

He looked down at his hands, clenching them in his lap.

“Yeah, I guess…” He pauses, taking a breath. 

“What is troubling you, Steven?”

He sighed a, world weary sound. The stars twinkled above. 

‘My powers are growing,’ he failed to say. ‘And I’m afraid of what it’s doing to me. Afraid of how much I love it.’

He looked at her and offered a small smile, nothing compared to his usual blinding grin.

“Don’t worry about it, Volley. Hey! How about I show you that cartoon I was telling you about. I think you’d love it.” 

She followed him, and Steven was grateful that she didn’t mention the obvious change of subject. He didn’t want to talk about his powers right now. About the rush he gets when he uses them . 

About how good and right it feels to have so much power coursing through his veins. To feel so utterly connected to his gem, in a way he was never able to before.

Steven was changing. He only hoped it was for better.


	2. Idea

Ok so guys serious talk. Originally I had like this whole story planned out. There was gunna be a pearlsona and the diamonds and some cool angst with some bamf Steven. 

But listen. 

I have been watching the new episodes. Watching Steven struggle. 

I have a new idea 

After prickly pear, he’s just dumped all that crap on his closest friends (read: moms). He’s not gunna wanna talk to them. He’s gunna want space. He needs to get out of his own head and figure things out. 

He said it himself. He needs to be needed. But nobody needs him. 

But you know how loves(???) him and always wants him around?

The diamonds!!!

So.... yeah. I’ll leave you with that. I wanna continue this but I’ve also go that fma fix that I should do something. With a a bnha one shot in the works. So lemme know if this is interesting so I know if I should continue. 

Love you guys <3


End file.
